creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rausch - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 5 Autor: Aylo Rausch Es war einmal, vor sehr langer Zeit, eine Welt, die noch zu retten war. In dieser Welt hielt der Konsum noch eine Dimension der Einschränkung inne. Die Menschheit hielt sich noch immer zurück. Manch einer mag dafür die Vernunft verantwortlich gemacht haben, andere waren eher der Überzeugung, dass Geiz seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Wieder andere mögen durch ihren Zynismus Zurückhaltung wider ihre luxuriösen Bedürfnisse erfahren haben. Was immer es war, dass den Menschen die Menschlichkeit erhalten hat, es ist tot und es bleibt tot. Es fing harmlos an. Die Menschen wurden dicker, schwerer: Nicht nur in ihrem Körper, sondern auch in ihrem Verstand. Sie überlegten langsamer und schwerfälliger – Wie die Jahre vergingen, hörten einige ganz und gar auf, ihr Denken zu bemühen. Das mag für die früheren Menschen unvorstellbar klingen, aber es war lediglich eine Art der natürlichen Selektion, die vor sich ging. Der Mensch musste nicht mehr denken, seine Vorfahren hatten ihm auch so das Überleben gesichert. Sicher gab es immer noch ärmere und reichere Schichten, jedoch haben selbst die Menschen, die der Armut erlegen waren, genug konsumieren können, dass ihnen deren Angehörigkeit gleich war. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Nichts von alldem machte einen Unterschied. Die Menschheit war gleichgültig geworden und ihnen fehlte das Bemühen, diese Tatsache zu ändern. Als ich mit meinen Brüdern und Schwestern in diese Welt eintrat, war ich zunächst sichtlich verwirrt. Die erste Stadt, die wir besuchten, wirkte verlassen. Die Gebäude waren grau und mit einer dicken Ebene Staub und Schmutz bedeckt. Es war trotz der Dämmerung zwar noch hell, aber die schweren Betonklötze, in denen Mengen und Unmengen von Menschen leben mussten, saugten alles Licht in sich auf und hinterließen dem außenstehenden Betrachter nur ein Gefühl von Unmut und Kälte tief im Inneren seiner Magengrube. Der Boden war ebenso in Grau und Schwärze getönt. Dunkle Schneeflocken ließen sich ab und zu auf ihm nieder und verdickten die angesammelte Masse noch weiter, so dass es schwierig war, in ihr voranzukommen. Als wir dennoch durch die menschenleeren Straßen stapften, beobachteten wir, dass allein unsere Fußabdrücke die Spuren hinterließen, die einst den Menschen gehörten. Doch niemand hatte mehr Interesse, Beweise seiner Existenz zurückzulassen, es war einfach nicht weiter wichtig. Wir gingen die Straße entlang und wanderten durch den Wald von grauen Betonklötzen, die immer bedrohlicher wirkten, je länger man sich dem Anblick widmete. Wir hungerten nach einer neuen Aussicht, nach etwas anderem als dieser schrecklichen, gräulichen Verlassen- und Einsamkeit und wir wurden fündig, als wir in den dunkelrot gefärbten Himmel starrten. Zunächst war uns dieser nicht bewusst geworden, doch als wir aufblickten, wurde uns klar, dass diese Welt ihr Ende finden musste, und zwar genau heute, hier und jetzt. Wir bemerkten, wie im Himmel sich Bewegung einmischte und erkannten, dass das, was wir für Wolken gehalten hatten, Rauch darstellte. Nicht viel später fanden wir uns vor dem Tor einer laufenden Fabrik vor. Ratlos betrachteten wir das Gebäude, unsicher, wie wir es betreten sollten. Der Anblick war verwirrend, unergründlich. Die „Fabrik“ bildete sich aus zwei Schornsteinen, die aus einem riesigen Block herausragten, der selbst einige der „Wohngebäude“ überragte. Es gab keinen Ausgang und keinen Eingang. Es war eine einzige Blackbox. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wer oder was diese Fabrik am Laufen hielt, allerdings bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass kein Mensch diese Menge an Abgasen überleben konnte. Am Schrecklichsten war allerdings der Gestank. Es fiel erst auf, als sich die ersten von uns übergaben. Er schlich sich in unsere Nase, unauffällig zuerst, doch wenn er erst einmal in unseren Kreislauf eindrang, konnten wir nicht anders als ihn unaufhörlich aufzunehmen. Früher einmal hatte man Gerüche nur über die Nase wahrnehmen können, aber dieser Gestank drang in unsere Augen, Nase, Mund, Haut und ging uns durch Knochen und Mark. Er war erschütternd und es kostete uns alle Mühe, rechtzeitig diesen schrecklichen Ort zu verlassen und uns in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor einer von uns in Ohnmacht fallen konnte. Wir fanden Schutz an einer Betonwand – Es wäre schwer, diese weiterhin zu beschreiben, denn das einzige, was sie auszeichnete, war ihre Uniformität zu ihrer Umwelt. Ich lehnte mich mit meiner Schwester gegen die Wand, ihre Atmung war flach, aber sie musste durchhalten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich schloss meine Augen, und als ich sie wieder öffnete standen wir in einem weißen Raum. Ich schaute mich um und erstmals hörte ich die Töne dieser Welt. „Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way...“ Die Musik hallte beinahe verhöhnend durch den hell erleuchteten Raum und mir wurde bewusst, wie schnell ich mir die vorherige Stille doch zurückwünschte. Ich sog die Luft ein und atmete hörbar aus. Der Sauerstoff war sauber, fast schon zu sauber, so dass meine Lungen kurz anfingen zu brennen. Meine Schwester war nun wieder auf die Beine gekommen, und auch meine zwei anderen Geschwister schienen sich gefangen zu haben. Wir gingen weiter. Wenn ich daran zurückdenke, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir uns überhaupt bewegt haben. Es waren keine Wände um uns herum, es gab keinen Flur, nur sehr lange unendlich wirkende Leere. Das Nichts verschluckte uns, bis sich eine Öffnung in ihm auftat, in die wir eintraten. Wir waren kurz davor, unseren ersten Menschen zu begegnen. Wir betraten den Raum und hörten plötzlich künstliches Gelächter, welches den Raum erfüllte. Wir schauten uns um und blickten auf eine uralte Version eines Fernsehers, der schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr hergestellt werden musste. Auf dem Bildschirm sah man einen Ausschnitt aus „Kevin - Allein zu Haus“ laufen. Diese Version war allerdings mit unechtem Gelächter ausgestattet, damit der Zuschauer nicht darüber nachdenken musste, ob das, was er sah, nun witzig war – eine ideale Methode, um einfachen Komfort zu garantieren. Ich blickte von dem Bildschirm weg und betrachtete meine Umgebung. Die Wände ragten ins Endlose nach oben, bis sie die Decke erreichten und zu ihr verschwammen. Die Wände selbst waren mit allerlei Krimskrams und Kitsch versehen: Bilder von Menschen, dessen Gesichter derart perfekt wirkten, dass sie viel eher von einer künstlichen Intelligenz generiert schienen, Weihnachtskränze in verschiedenen Ausführungen, Klamotten, die jegliche Form und Schnitt, die der Mensch annehmen und tragen konnte, überstiegen, und vieles mehr. Einige der Objekte kamen mir bekannt vor, andere schienen beinahe schon von einer anderen Welt. Ihre Art des Gebrauchs schien mir fremd, manch einer mag sich fragen, ob nicht eben der Sinn ihrer Existenz ihr eigentlicher Unsinn war. Die Menge verschwamm zu einer grauen Masse, was zurückblieb, war nur wieder ein laues Gefühl im Magen, so als würde gerade etwas in deinem Darm erwachen und beginnen, dich langsam und genüsslich von innen aufzufressen. Das Gefühl war feucht und eklig. Ich musste mich bemühen, meine Speie zurückzuhalten, drückte meine Gefühle jedoch in einem kurzen Würgen aus. Wir marschierten erneut durch eine neue Welt, die sich vor unseren Füßen ergeben hatte. Diese hier wirkte zunächst sauberer, aber je länger man sich in ihr befand, desto mehr wurde einem der Dreck, Schmutz und Schmerz bewusst, der sich unter ihrer Oberfläche befand. Wir wussten, würden wir nur weit genug laufen, tief genug graben und unaufhaltsam genug durch das Meer von Müll waten, dann würden wir sehen, was übrigblieb, nicht als wüssten wir es nicht schon. Doch wir mussten es sehen – den verrotteten Kern zwischen den alten Waschmaschinen und Küchengeräten, Kreuzworträtselbüchern und Sonnenschirmen, zwischen der Popcornmaschine und der lebensechten Weihnachtsmannfigur. Zwischen all diesen netten Sachen lauerte etwas Dunkles, Sterbendes, Einsames. Wir waren zu tief in die Müllhöhle vorgedrungen, es kam kein Licht mehr hinein. Irgendwann hatte der Müll begonnen, uns zu umgeben und uns einzuschließen, so als würde er leben und uns verschlingen wollen. Aber wir wussten, das konnte er nicht, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Wie wir so Schritt für Schritt hintereinander her stapften, hielten die Ersten von uns inne. Zuerst war ich sichtlich verwirrt, doch dann, leise durch die inzwischen wahnsinnig nervtötende Weihnachtsmusik dringend, hörte ich es: ein Husten. Es war leise, aber es war da. Ich hörte einen Menschen, seinen Schmerz, sein Leiden und damit auch sein Leben. Wir machten uns nun schnelleren Schrittes weiterhin auf den Weg, es war wahnsinnig still unter uns geworden, die Musik blendeten wir nach bestem Versuchen aus, wir durften dieses Husten nicht verlieren. Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich blinzelte – das Licht war ungewohnt, nachdem wir so lange durch den Müll gelaufen waren, und ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche. Als ich meine Augen erstmals richtig öffnen konnte und aufsah, erkannte ich ihn dann. Er saß nicht vor uns, er stand auch nicht vor uns, er lag ebenfalls nicht vor uns. Es ist schwierig zu beschreiben, aber die passendste Beschreibung ist, er war vor uns verteilt. Nicht zerstört, auch nicht ganz, er breitete sich nur vor uns aus, verschmolz quasi schon fast mit seiner Umgebung. Ich musste mich konzentrieren, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Den Menschen. Ich hatte mir diesen Moment zuvor schon einige Male vorgestellt. Ich dachte, es wäre ein glorreicher Moment, in dem die Menschheit auferstehen und in ihrer Reinheit erstrahlen konnte. Ich dachte, vielleicht würden sie betteln und flehen, denn sie würden Angst haben. Das wäre in Ordnung gewesen, denn das war, was Menschen taten. Zustandsveränderungen schreckten die Leute ab, deshalb machten sie es nicht gerne, aber sie würden letztlich glücklich sein… und zufrieden. Diese Erinnerung an frühere Gedanken ging mir durch den Kopf, als ich auf das Häufchen Elend starrte, das von den Menschen übriggeblieben ist: Zersetzt, taub und schmutzig. Keine Reinheit mehr, nicht ein bisschen. Es war alles anders als geplant. Ich schaute zu meinen Brüdern und Schwestern und wir wussten, es war nichts mehr übrig. Ich blickte zu Krankheit, ihr Gesicht war noch tiefer eingefallen als sonst. Es gab zu viel von ihr in dieser Welt, sie ertrug sich selbst nicht mehr. Mein Blick schweifte zu Krieg, er war auf die Knie gesunken, innerlich tobte es in ihm, das konnte ich sehen. Es gab niemanden, der sich um irgendwelche Ideale geschert hätte, so dass sein Dasein zuerst keine Berechtigung mehr zu haben schien. Aber die Menschen führten immer noch Krieg, und zwar gegen sich selber. Wir wussten, dass das, was wir sahen, das Endergebnis dieses Krieges war – Es gab keinen Gewinner, so war es schon seit jeher. Tod dagegen blieb ganz starr stehen, beinahe wie versteinert. Sie war sich unsicher, ob sie in dieser Welt überhaupt oder nur noch existierte. Konnte man das, was in den Trümmern der einstigen Menschheit übriggeblieben war, denn als Leben bezeichnen? Diese Dinger atmeten, aber wie viele Überreste der Seele, die sie einst besaßen, steckte noch in ihnen? Wir konnten es nicht einmal spüren. Dann starrte ich auf meine eigenen Hände. Sie zitterten. Ich hatte während dieser Mission lange versucht, Ruhe zu bewahren. Ich musste es, für meine Geschwister und für mich. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, drückte meine Fingernägel fest in mein Fleisch, um mich durch den Schmerz bei Sinnen zu halten. Als mein Kopf wieder klarer wurde und meine Hände bereits mit Blut bedeckt waren, öffnete ich die Augen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ich angefangen hatte zu schreien, und die anderen hielten es für besser, mich nicht dabei zu stören. Ich schaute in die Runde und schluckte. „Es wird Zeit.“, krächzte ich und die Welt wurde zu Nichts. Kategorie:Mittellang